The Princess And The Pauper
by chibi-mitsuki
Summary: Hey guys! This is my new story... CCS... Syaoran x Sakura... Please read and review!
1. The Princess Meets The Pauper

**Writing **– Sakura's Dialogue

Writing- Syaoran's Dialogue / Other people

**_Writing_ **- Thoughts

Hey guys! This is my new story! Please read and review!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

? POV

_I don't know if it was mere coincidence or it was fate playing its cruel tricks… I work in the palace located in the country of Clow as a gardener… Why would you ask, am I working here? I have to work to earn my living ever since my parents passed away last year… Anyway, every evening when I would come to tend the roses in the garden behind the palace, Princess Sakura would be playing out here… She was the youngest child and the only daughter of the Royal Kinomoto Family… _

_Suddenly, I was broken out of my train of thought by Princess Sakura who was running around frantically… _

"**Kero-chan! Where are you! Kero-chan!"**

"Your Highness, what is the matter?"

"**Kero-chan just disappeared! Please help me look for him…"**

"Of course, Your Highness…"

"**Oh, Thank You!"**

-after a while-

"Your Highness! I've found him!"

"**Kero-chan! Where were you!"**

"I'll be leaving now Your Majesty… I still have some errands to run… If you'll excuse me…"

"**Wait… Um… May I have your name?"**

"My name is Li Syaoran, Your Majesty… I serve here at the palace as a gardener…"

"**Oh… I see… Thank you again, Li-san…"**

"You're welcome, Your Majesty…"

"**Please… Call me Sakura…"**

"As you wish, Sakura-sama…"

"**Goodbye then… Li-san…"**

Sakura's POV

"Excuse me, Kinomoto-sama… I'm sorry for barging in like this…"

"**Oh, no! It's alright Mei… What is it?"**

"Kinomoto-sama, the queen summons you to the family room…"

"**Yes, please tell her I will be right there…"**

"Of course, Kinomoto-sama"

_Great, mum's calling… Every time she calls, it's always something bad… sigh I wonder what it is this time? I haven't screwed up at all this week… Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait to find out…_

-in the family room-

"Sakura, I think it's time I told you…"

_Tell me what? I haven't screwed up again… have I? _

"Oh, don't worry dear… I'm not here to lecture you…"

"**Oh… Well, what is it then, mother?"**

"I'm not sure how to put this… Well, your father and I think that at this age it is finally time for you to get married… After all, it has already been 2 years since your marital age…"

_Marriage….?_

"Well… Your father and I have found some very eligible bachelors… And we were hoping that you come meet them at least choose one of them…"

"**But… Mother… I'm not ready for… for marriage… An eternal bond to a man… I don't love…"**

"Oh, but dear… You will grow to love him…"

"**No… Please mother… Don't make me marry…"**

"Dear, even Touya is married…"

"**There! You see, you already have an heir to the throne…"**

"It's not the heir problem anymore… But, your father and I just think it's appropriate that you find a husband and settle down…"

"**No! I will not marry! NO!"**

-in Sakura's room-

_I can't believe she's forcing me to marry! Mother… she wouldn't have done that… Bu…But… I just don't want to marry… I know it was rude and all to run out on her but… I didn't know what else to do… _

"**Kero-chan… Why don't we go out and play…"**

-out in the garden-

_See the men and choose one to wed, huh? That just sounds so… despicable… I want to find true love… A man who I know I can spend my life with… Well… Maybe among those men one of them maybe my true love…_

"**Hoe… Kero-chan?"**

_Great… Now, even Kero-chan is gone… Even my cat hates me… _

"**Kero-chan! Where are you! Kero-chan!"**

"Your Highness, what is the matter?"

_Where did this man come from!_

"**Kero-chan just disappeared! Please help me look for him…"**

"Of course, Your Highness…"

"**Oh, Thank You!"**

_At least he's kind…_

-after a while-

"Your Highness! I've found him!"

"**Kero-chan! Where were you!"**

"I'll be leaving now Your Majesty… I still have some errands to run… If you'll excuse me…"

"**Wait… Um… May I have your name?"**

"My name is Li Syaoran, Your Majesty… I serve here at the palace as a gardener…"

"**Oh… I see… Thank you again, Li-san…"**

"You're welcome, Your Majesty…"

"**Please… Call me Sakura…"**

"As you wish, Sakura-sama…"

"**Goodbye then… Li-san…"**

_Li-san… Where did he come from anyway? But I guess It must be Fate at work…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Anyway, that's about it... I know its kinda short... I'm sorry! I wrote this at night and by this morning... I couldn't write anymore...sweat Anyway, pls read and review...


	2. I Will Find True Love

_Writing: _Thoughts

Hey guys! This is the second chapter… Pls read and review!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV 

Mei: Kinomoto-sama, the Queen summons you to the Family Room…

Sakura: Oh… Thank you… Tell her I will be there as soon as I've changed…

Mei: Hai, Kinomoto-sama...

-in the corridor-

Queen: Sakura… Come… Follow me…

Sakura: Where are we going mother?

Queen: Shh… Just come with me…

_Great… When she says that, nothing comes out good… Wonder what she wants?_

-in the Family Room-

King: Sakura, you are here to choose a husband…

Sakura: Father! I… I don't want to marry… Not yet…

King: You will be married and you will marry one of the candidates that I have chosen!

Sakura: Bu… But, Father… This is unfair… I have not agreed to this…

King: But I have! And you will do as I say and marry one of those men!

Sakura: Father! Please don't do this to me… You can't do this to me…

King: I can and I have! I have given my blessings to them…

Sakura: No… No! I hate you!

King: Sakura! Come back here! Don't you dare run away!

End of POV

Syaoran's POV

-Flashback-

Eriol: You want to be a candidate for the to-be-husband of Princess Sakura!

-Eriol laughs-

Syaoran: I'm serious Eriol! Stop laughing!

Eriol: Alright… alright… but how can you be a candidate without a good name and status?

-silence-

Eriol : Come on Syaoran… A princess needs to marry a man with a high status… That is what's expected of the future husband…

Syaoran: But… Isn't there an exception of something…?

Eriol : No Syao-kun… You should know the law better than me… After all, I don't live there…

Syaoran: Yeah…

-End of Flashback-

_Maybe he's right… I can never be the right one for Princess Sakura… _

Sakura : -sobs-

Syaoran: Princess… What'sthe matter…?

-sits down-

Sakura : Oh… You're Li-san… Am I right?

Syaoran: Yes…

Sakura : Call me Sakura…

Syaoran: Now… What's wrong… Sakura?

Sakura : Oh! Don't worry it's nothing…

Syaoran: Are you sure? Because you were crying…

Sakura : That was because my father is making me marry…

Syaoran: Oh… But why are you crying then?

Sakura : I'm not ready… I'm not ready for marriage…

Syaoran: Oh… Have you discussed that with the King?

Sakura : What do you think? He still insisted I got married… with those men…

Syaoran: Why don't you want to marry them?

Sakura : I don't know… It just doesn't feel right…

Syaoran: You mean… You want to find true love first?

Sakura : Yeah… You understand better me better than my father… That's really funny…

Syaoran: Is it…?

Sakura : Yeah…

Voice : Kinomoto-sama!

Sakura : I'd better go… They're looking for me…

Syaoran: Goodbye then…

Sakura : Goodbye, Li-san!

_Do I really understand her better? Nah.. That can't be true… You're just hallucinating Syaoran… Bring yourself back to reality…_

End of POV

-in the corridor-

Mei : Kinomoto-sama! Thank goodness I've found you… The Queen is waiting for you…

Sakura : Yeah… I'll be there…

Mei : Don't worry, Kinomoto-sama… Everything will be all right…

Sakura : Thank you, Mei…

Mei : Just out of curiosity… Where were you…

Sakura : I was out in the garden… giggles

Mei : I see…

-in the Family Room-

King : Sakura! It was irresponsible of you to run off like that!

Sakura : I apologize Father… That was entirely my fault…

King : Yes… It was… Anyway, these are the candidates…

-door opens-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muahaha! I'll just stop here… Anyway, hope you liked it… REVIEW ONEGAI!


	3. I'm Supposed To Marry Who!

Hello! Here's the 3rd chapter… To Kenny… Thanks for your ahem review…

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's POV

-in the family room-

-door opens-

Sakura : Wait, Father… I have found the man I want to marry…

King : Really? But you haven't even met the men…

Sakura : Yes… I know… But…

King : No matter… Tell Father who it is…

Sakura : Father, I would like to marry… Li Syaoran…

King : Who is this Li Syaoran… I don't remember him being one of the candidates…

Sakura : He works at the palace, Father…

King : Works… He works at the palace! Absolutely not! I will not let you marry a worker here! No! Absolutely not!

Sakura : But Father… You cannot do this… I loved Li…

King : How long have you known him for! Why have I not known about this!

Sakura : Please Father… Please try to understand…

King : Bu…But…Wei! Call this Syaoran to see me!

_Oh daddy… You will regret forcing me to marry…_

End of POV

Syaoran's POV

-in the kitchens-

Wei : May I see Li Syaoran?

Syaoran : Yes, sir… I am Li Syaoran…

Wei : Oh, if you'll follow me… The King demands to see you…

Syaoran : Oh… Alright… Just give me a second to clean up…

-in the family room-

King : Are you Li Syaoran!

Syaoran : Yes, Your Highness…

King : Is it true that my daughter is in love with you?

Syaoran : WHAT! Your Highness… I didn't know… I swear!

King : Really…? But if my daughter is in love with you, then I have no choice… You will marry my daughter…

Syaoran : Wha… What!

King : Yes… You will… I am pleased to meet you… my son…

Syaoran : Ye…Yes… Thank you…

_Marry Princess Sakura! How did this happen!_

-at Eriol's place-

Eriol : What! You're going to marry Princess Sakura!

Syaoran : Uh-huh…

Eriol : How did this happen!

Syaoran : I don't know… I wasn't really paying attention… I mean… I was shocked!

Eriol : Well… At least you got what you wanted… How did you do it anyway? Did you make her pregnant or something? Or did you blackmail the King?

Syaoran : NO!

Tomoyo : What's going on?

Eriol : Oh… Nothing at all Tomoyo darling…

Tomoyo : Yeah, right… Anyway, stop disturbing Syaoran…

Eriol : Bu… But I wasn't!

Tomoyo : Yeah… Right… I have to go out to get something… Are you coming, Eriol?

Eriol : Oh… but Syaoran's here… It would be rude to leave him here like that…

Syaoran : Oh, don't worry… I'm just leaving…

Eriol : Screw you!

Tomoyo : WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Eriol : Oh… Nothing… Nothing at all….

Tomoyo : Anyway, I would love to meet this Sakura girl… Please bring her over when you have time…

Syaoran : I will… Thank you for the tea… I'll see you soon… Bye…

Tomoyo & Eriol : Bye! See you soon!

End of POV

Sakura's POV

-in the family room-

King : Your wedding will be held next month… I will arrange everything… For now, spend a little more time with Li…

Sakura : Yes Father… I will… Come along Mei… I would like a bath…

-in the bathing chamber-

Mei : Kinomoto-sama… How did you know this Li Syaoran?

Sakura : I met him a few days ago… Out in the garden while playing with Kero-chan…

Mei : Um… Why did you choose him?

Sakura : I liked him… He was nice… And he was very understanding…

_Li Syaoran…. Hmmm…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hmm… Is it possible for Sakura to fall in love? Do you WANT her to fall in love?

REVIEW ONEGAI!


End file.
